A Midsummer Night's Dream
by ChenLin21
Summary: [AU ll GS ll Chaptered] Kim Minseok mencintai Kim Jongdae, begitu pula dengan Jongdae. Namun bagaimana suatu hari Park Chanyeol meminta Minseok untuk menjadi kekasihnya, sementara Byun Baekhyun-sahabat Minseok-mencintai Chanyeol. Minseok selalu mengharapkan cinta yang rumit, akankah ia bisa menyelesaikannya kasus ini? [EXO FF : ChenMin & ChanBaek is the main] Update Chapter!


**Author Note: Maafkan daku para reader tercinta, daku akhir-akhir ini pengen banget membuat cerita yang terfokuskan ChenMin dan SuLay—dan ini adalah fic yang kupersembahkan buat ChenMin. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari karangan William Shakespeare tapi tidak seratus persen sama—hanya beberapa alur sedikit sama.**

* * *

**_A Midsummer Night's Dream_**

[AU|| GS || Chaptered]

Romance—Drama—Angst

PG

**Main cast :**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Kim Minseok**

**Starring** :

EXO

_Cameo(s)_

**Warning !**

Chinese and English content

**Inspired by ****_William Shakespeare_****'s ****_A Midsummer Night's Dream_****.**

**Backsound **: EXO M – Moonlight

.

.

.

**S**eorang gadis termenung di kamar-nya, kakinya yang ia silangkan—perlahan ia goyangkan. Surai _lavender ash_-nya sedikit terterpa angin dari balik jendela. Tercium bunga _blossom_ yang bermekaran di samping gedung sekolah. Gadis itu masih belum membalikkan lembaran yang selanjutnya

Ia sudah membaca karangan lain dari _William Shakespeare_—namun yang satu ini justru membuatnya semakin mencintai karangan milik penulis yang dikenal dan disukai banyak orang itu.  
Ia ingin sekali jika hidupnya juga beralur seperti kisah di cerita _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Walaupun kisahnya terkesan rumit; tetapi ia sangat mencintai sesuatu yang rumit.

.

.

.

_"The course of true love never did run smooth." _  
_― William Shakespeare_

.

.

.

**London, 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Miss Kim,_"

Si gadis berambut _lavender ash_ dengan mantel berwarna _hot pink_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca pagi ini. Ia mendapati seorang wanita separuh baya dengan kacamata yang bertengger di tulang hidungnya—dia seorang penjaga perpustakaan.

"_Yes, Miss Smith?_"

"_Could you please to keep the library? While I'm off to lunch_,_"_

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggangguk, "_With my pleasure_,"

"_Thank you, my little angel_,"

Gadis itu membawa buku favoritnya menuju meja _counter_ perpustakaan, dimana biasanya _Miss Smith_ menjaga kenyamanan perpustakaan dan mencatat peminjaman serta pengembalian buku.

Sang gadis berwajah _Asian_—memiliki kecantikan yang membuat para kaum adam tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan dengan mendengarkan suaranya saja, jantung para kaum adam itu bergelojak cepat. Namanya adalah Kim Minseok. Orang tua-nya memang berasal dari Korea selatan, namun dirinya dilahirkan setanah dengan Ratu Elizabeth. Walau sekelilingnya memang berbicara dengan bahasa inggris, tetapi begitu ia bersama dengan keluarganya—bahasa koreanya masih kental di tenggorokannya. Gadis penyuka karangan William Shakespeare ini kini sudah beranjak dewasa dan mengambil jurusan _Literature Studies_, kelak ia ingin seperti Shakespeare.

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda asal Korea Selatan dengan _coat_ hitam-nya dan juga setelan _semi_-_formal_nya melangkah mantap menuju perpustakaan. Banyak mahasiswi berdesas desus menggagumi ketampanan si penggila geografi itu. Sayangnya, ia sudah mempunyai gadis idamannya.

"_Doing your job, honey_?"

Lagi-lagi aktivitas baca-membaca Minseok terinterupsi dan mendengus kesal sebelum ia menatap pemuda tampan seantero.

"Kim Jongdae,"

"_Howdy, darling_," Pemuda yang dikenal Kim Jongdae atau _Chen_ itu meletakan buku novel yang berjudul _All's Well that Ends Well_ karangan _Sir Shakespeare._ "Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini,"

Minseok memberikannya seulas senyuman manis kepada sang kekasih.

"_Oh, _Chen. Sejak kapan kau menyukai Shakespeare? Setahuku penyuka geografi sepertimu tidak akan membaca buku-buku romansa macam ini,"

Pemuda bersurai _hazel_ itu tertawa renyah. Ia sangat menyukai jika Minseok memanggil nama kecilnya—membuatnya semakin dekat.

"Sekali-sekali aku romantis seperti _Shakespeare_ yang kau cintai itu,"

Minseok menahan tawaannya, "_Just cut it out, _Chen_. You are not well with romance_,"

Jongdae menggenggam tangan Minseok dan menatap _orb _abu-abu milik Minseok dalam-dalam.

"_Even I'm not well with romance—_cinta-ku tidak lihat dengan mata, namun dengan pikiran-lah aku melihat. Akan tetapi si _cupid_ kecil telah membutakannya,"

Minseok tersipu, karena Jongdae-_nya_ menggodanya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa ganjal dan Minseok pernah mendengar atau melihat kata-kata tersebut sebelumnya. Kemudian Minseok memukul pelan kepala Jongdae dengan buku yang ia baca.

"_Hey_!"

"Tukang contek, kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengutipnya dari mana?"

Jongdae mendecih.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu kata-kata itu?"

"Maksudmu, buku '_A Midsummer Night's Dream'_?"

Minseok menggangguk.

"_Well_, buku itu salah satu buku favoritku di antara buku-buku karangan _Shakespeare_. Sebelum aku pindah ke London, aku membaca buku itu,"

Minseok terdiam, "Kau membacanya?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa, _my personal Hermia_?"

Minseok tercengang walau salah satu tangannya menutup bibirnya itu. Ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya si penggila geografi seperti _Christopher Columbus_ yang menemukan tanah _Uncle Sam_ dan penggila _Manchester United_ itu juga membaca romansa-komedi seperti _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Walau buku itu tidak seterkenal _Romeo and Juliet_—tetapi buku itu memiliki kisah cinta yang sangat rumit.

"_Aniya_—aku hanya kaget,"

"Kau tidak menyangka si _Lysander_-mu ini menyukai buku macam itu, _huh_?" Jongdae melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Minseok mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, bukan begitu—tidak banyak orang tahu tentang karangan _Shakespeare_ yang satu itu,"

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, mungkin. Aku lah pria pertama yang kau kenal yang membaca buku itu,"

"Lalu, alasan apa kau bisa membaca buku itu?"

Jongdae menggusap dagunya, "_Hm_, entahlah aku menyukai alur cerita cinta yang rumit—dan kau tahu kalau aku—,"

"_Yeah, You love complex_,"

"_Tuh_, tahu,"

Minseok mendesah pelan.

"Dan kau tahu," lanjut Jongdae.

"Apa?"

"Alangkah indahnya, cerita cinta kita seperti di buku itu,"

Minseok membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Pasalnya, ia juga mengharapkan hal yang serupa. Melihat Minseok yang kehabisan kata-katanya, Jongdae mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi Minseok.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya, _Hermia_ sayang-ku," ucap Jongdae, "Ada hal lain yang harus aku lakukan—bisa-bisa Chanyeol memakiku nanti. _Adios_,"

Belum sempat Minseok berhasil membalas ucapan Jongdae, pemuda itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Ia memegang pipinya yang sudah dikecupi oleh sang _Lysander_. Ia hanya menatap buku _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ yang ia sedang baca—ia berpikir apakah tidak apa jika cerita cintanya dan kekasihnya serumit karangan _Shakespeare_. Hatinya kebingungan—pasalnya, ia tidak mau kehilangan sosok Jongdae yang nantinya disihir oleh _Puck_* dan mencintai—

.

.

.

"Oh, gawat,"

.

.

.

Teman baiknya sendiri yaitu, _Byun Baekhyun_.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Halo, halo—berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Lin!

MAAFKAN YA TEMAN-TEMAN! Saya lagi-lagi membawakan cerita ini sesingkat _Chocolate in Sweet Tooth_ yang terfokuskan dengan _SuLay_ pairing! Haha! FF ini terinspirasi dari karangan bergenre _romance comedy_ yang berjudul _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ dikarang oleh _William Shakespeare_ sendiri. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dari alur cerita yang bernuansa peri dan dewa Yunani seperti aslinya. Cuman memang banyak kutipan dan karakter-karakter dari karangan tersebut yang aku masukin di sana. Cerita cintanya akan serumit yang asli, tapi tidak akan sama persis dengan yang asli—tolong camkan itu!

Berikut keterangan karakter dikutip dari _A Midsummer Night's Dream_;

_Lysander_—tokoh utama (cowok) yang digambarkan buat Chen

_Hermia_—tokoh utama (cewek) yang digambarkan buat Xiumin

_Demetrius_—tokoh antagonis utama (cowok) yang suka sama Hermia, yang digambarkan buat Chanyeol

_Helena_—tokoh antagonis utama (cewek) yang suka sama Demetrius, yang digambarkan buat Baekhyun.

*_Puck_ : Peri bawahan raja Peri, Oberon.

Lalu, di sini akan HunHan, SuLay yang jadi teman-teman Xiumin dan Jongdae di kampus. Sedangkan, KrisTao jadi orangtua asuh Jongdae, KaiSoo jadi orangtua kandung dari Minseok.

Ada lagi pertanyaan?

Kalau begitu silakan review dan follow/favorite

.

.

.

XOXO,

Lin


End file.
